


A Piece Of You

by neil4god



Series: Blurred Lines [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Collar, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Jealous Alec, M/M, Slash, Smut, Submissive Q, Work Place Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is acting odd and Alec is determined to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came after I read Skyfall Lodge by BootsnBlossoms & Kryptaria (which was completely awesome btw) I just kept thinking about Q wearing a collar in MI6 and so this happened, enjoy x x x

Q was hiding something and whatever it was Alec was going to find out. The Quatermaster had been on edge all day, tugging at his collar like he was nervous, straightening his tie. It was driving him up the wall. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what it was or why he even cared but he was damn well going to figure it out. Not wanting to startle the young man Alec made sure Q could see him crossing Q branch, heading towards the Quatermaster’s office. Maybe Q was being threatened? Could he have been compromised? Or was it something more mundane, a problem with his lover perhaps? He dismissed that thought instantly. No if something was wrong then it was about MI6 not personal matters. Closing the door behind him Alec settled himself into position on Q’s desk and waited to be noticed. The boy, he really looked far too young, tapped away on his computers, occasionally spitting vitriol at someone on the other line. It was easily ten minute before he let out a breath and turned to Alec,  
“Well I assume you want something, although what it could be when you’re supposed to be recovering, I don’t know.”  


He was so cute when he was trying to be assertive. It just never came out quite right. He knew it fascinated Bond, he had often commented on how the boy tried to be a dominant, when clearly he just wanted to be pushed to his knees.  
“I want you to tell me what’s wrong Q. That’s all, just tell me and I’ll fix it and leave you alone.”  
Alec stayed where he was, letting Q come to him, inching closer and closer. Q stopped within touching distance, his eye averted, body language submissive before saying  
“There isn’t anything to fix Alec. I’m perfectly alright I assure you.”  
Alec ran his thumb over Q’s lip, feeling the softness there, the wet heat that belonged solely to him.  
“I hate it when you lie to me Q.”  
He could feel Q trembling under him, his body jumping to obey Alec’s unspoken commands. Q exhaled a shuddering breath and said tremulously  
“It’s not a lie. I don’t lie Alec as you are well aware.”  
It was supposed to sound self-assured and in control, but instead it came out needy and breathless.  
“Then why have you been tugging at your shirt all day? You only do that when you’re upset.”  


He let his hands wander, ghosting over Q’s cheekbones and sliding down his neck to stroke his adams apple.  
“It’s not nerves, not really, more excitement.”  
That gave him pause, Alec hadn’t done anything that would make Q excited for the day. He hadn’t given him a plug before work or tried out a new set of clamps for under his shirt. Alec hadn’t done anything and if Q was excited because of someone else then he would just have to kill them and deal with his little submissive properly so he learned not to stray. The boy was looking scared now, as if he could somehow follow Alec’s thoughts,  
“Not like that sir. I’m wearing the collar you gave me. It was thin enough to be invisible under my shirt and I wanted to have a piece of you with me.”  


Alec couldn’t stop the smile or the filthy thoughts that came with it. Q was such a good boy, he never should have doubted him, even for an instant. Placing his hands firmly around Q’s neck, Alec brought them down slowly, keeping up a steady choking pressure until he felt the collar. It was a thin grey strip of leather with a silver ring and four holes. It was nothing compared to some of the ones he had at home waiting for Q, but this one was on him now, Q was wearing it in front of the entire Q Branch of MI6. How could he not be aroused by that? He could feel Q’s pulse thrumming under his fingers, his breath coming in harsh gasps, as he drowned in his own arousal.  
“There are no curtains in here and the walls are glass. I can’t do anything to you, not yet at least. Instead I’m going to tell you exactly what I’ll do to you when I get home.”  
Alec made sure that his body blocked Q’s. 

He didn’t want anyone else seeing his little submissive falling apart. Unbuttoning the top of Q’s collar, Alec pressed his mouth against Q’s ear and told him,  
“I’m going to put you in the shower and scrub you down, make you clean for me. Then I’m going to tie you to my bed, spread wide with a gag in your mouth with a hole wide enough for me to fuck. I’m going to put that silver cock ring on you you like so much.” His fingers toyed with Q’s nipples, biting into the sensitive flesh just hard enough to hurt. Licking a stripe on his neck Alec sucked a deep bruise just over the ridge of the collar, making the Quartermaster moan and buck into him. Smiling to himself he brought his hand low enough to palm Q’s erection and continued,  
“I don’t want you to cum. I want to keep you on edge all night long. I want to hear you whimpering through the gag while I fuck into your mouth harder and harder. I want your body to beg me to fuck you. I won’t though.”  
He paused to appreciate the low whimper that Q couldn’t stop, his fingers teasing the boy through his trousers, stroking him with long fingers. Sucking another mark into Q’s skin Alec went on,  
“I’m going to jack off on you first and when I do eventually fuck you it’s going to be hard and fast and I’m not going to finish in you. I want to paint you in my cum and once I’ve had enough then I’ll take off the ring and let you spill into my mouth. I want to be able to taste your desperation Q.”  
Standing up so his body was blocking every inch of Q, Alec leaned in for a hard possessive kiss, feeling the boy breath harshly into his mouth, taking what Alec gave him. Pulling back Alec smiled at the blissed out look in Q’s eyes, the barely focused desire and want and need that was coursing through him, plain to see in his face. He was almost there, pulling down his zipper, Alec pushed his hand into Q’s pants glad he was met with flesh not underwear. He spoke as he stroked Q, thumbing over his slit to spread the precum down his shaft,  
“Instead of cleaning you up I’m going to let everything dry into your skin till you reek of me and tomorrow morning I’m going to dress you and kiss you and send you into work coated in my spunk.”  
One more stroke had Q spilling into his hand, his body bucking into Alec’s, his head dropping onto his shoulder in surrender. Alec let him gasp against him, catching his breath, before he tucked him back into his trousers and found a wet wipe for his hand. Q stumbled slightly when Alec stepped away from him, thanking him drunkenly,  
“Thank you sir.”  


Alec was tempted to put him on his knees. His erection was throbbing painfully, his breathing was hard and god he wanted to fuck Q so badly he could almost taste it. He couldn’t though. This was work, he shouldn’t have even gotten the boy off. He hadn’t meant to, had planned on getting him hot and leaving him aching, but he made such sweet noises. Adjusting himself through his trousers Alec told Q to sit down and erase all footage of what just happened. Q monitored all the feeds from Q Branch so no-one else had seen them, but he didn’t want anyone to watch Q falling apart like that. Smiling, even if he was painfully hard, his little submissive was satisfied, Alec left the office, calling out a  
“Good Boy” from the doorway. Time for a little target practice he thought, that at least would help take the edge off and if he got to tease Bond about how perfect Q was then that was just a bonus.


End file.
